


Hatchet Field Hijinks (TGWDLM Drabbles)

by Secretlifeofvirgilknight



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Drabbles, Highschool AU, Multi, Past, like this is going somewhere i swear, platonic shit - Freeform, please just read there will be more i promise, present, stories i want to write but don't have the attention span to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlifeofvirgilknight/pseuds/Secretlifeofvirgilknight
Summary: Highschool au//present au//aftermath of aliensNot full stories but rather ideas I have.Please read :((((





	Hatchet Field Hijinks (TGWDLM Drabbles)

\- Paul, Bill, and Ted stand by their lockers. Paul is staring at Charlotte, who is talking to Sam. She is giggling and twirling her hair as Sam talks to her. Paul has had a crush on her since kindergarten, so he watches wishing he was the one she was talking to The bell rings and Charlotte walks off to class in a hurry. Sam's friend, Jeff, comes up to him and Paul listens in as they chat. (Paul, Bill, and Ted have lunch so they don't care about being late) 

\- Paul overhears Sam telling Jeff that the flirting with Charlotte is all apart of a bet that Sam and Corey have. If Sam takes Charlotte to the winter formal and humiliates her in front of everyone then Sam will get 200 hundred dollars. Ted snaps Paul out of a one-sided staring contest with Sam and Jeff and encourages Paul to ask Charlotte to the dance before Sam does. Bill nodding along mentioning that maybe charlotte likes him too. 

\- Paul tells them that although he loves her he doesn't know if he has it in him to ask her. Ted and Bill say that Paul needs to take a risk and just ask charlotte out. Paul tries to ask charlotte out to the dance 2 times (He wrote a letter and never gave it to her, and the other time he had a rose to give to her but she wasn't in school that day) but to no avail. Bill and Ted tell him to just be calm and casual. On Thursday he finally musters up the courage to say "Hey Charlotte, what are you doing tomorrow?" She reveals that Sam asked her to the dance. He was too late.

\- Paul knows he'll sound crazy if he says "hey charlotte, Sam is plotting a bet against you" so he hangs his head and goes to his last period. 

\- On Friday night Paul is sitting on his front porch with a book when he sees Charlotte across the street at her house. In pajamas? He asks where her dress is and why isn't she at the dance. She tearily tells him that Ted told her about the bet so she didn't get humiliated. Paul gives her a hug and they sit on her front steps and just talk. It's 1 a.m when Paul gets ready to leave. He asks her out and she says yes. 

\- They don't last long, maybe a week or two. But they do stay good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is gonna be about bill, ted, and paul going on adventures. I hope you liked this :D


End file.
